


Tipsy from Tequila

by spottedmoth404



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Dressing Room Sex, Drunk Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Dysfunctional Family, M/M, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spottedmoth404/pseuds/spottedmoth404
Summary: Arackniss is dragged into Club 666 by a mobster friend of his, and realizes his brother, Angel, is performing.What transpires after that is a tale of sex, 'brotherly' love, and family drama.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Arackniss (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	1. Brotherly Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shawty Got Low, Low, Low!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826996) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Arackniss took a drag of his cigarette as he leaned against a large building. “You going in?” Asked his fellow mobster, Nickie. Of course, he’d died in the 60’s- the spider didn’t truly consider ol’ Nick to be a real mob member, more or less only following in his daddy’s footprints. Arackniss narrowed his eyes, turning a one eighty and taking a few steps away from the building to see what it was. The large neon sign read “Club 666” and Arackniss took out his cigarette, sighing. “Nah, I’m not really into hookers an’ booze. That’s more of mah brother’s thing.” He dropped the cig to the ground and crushed it underneath his boot. 

“C’mon- Everybody else is going in.” Nickie grabbed Arackniss’ hand and led him inside, sitting down in a booth. Arackniss rolled his eyes- all eight of them- before sitting in a chair behind his friend’s booth. The heavybuilt lizard stood up again. “Aight, I’m gonna go find some ladies to bang. Not murder ba- well, I’m sure you get the idea.” Nickie tapped against the holstered gun on his thigh and smiled before departing towards the bar. Arackniss felt slightly uncomfortable- he was pretty sure his brother had worked at this club before. The mental image of others jacking off to his sibling was hard to scrub out due to how disgusting it was as soon as it appeared. 

Maybe the spider could score a few women of his own to suck him off. He looked up at the pole to distract himself with a nice female or two. The stripper up there had white, fluffy hair and a significant bust. She was  _ also  _ a spider. Now  _ that’s  _ somebody Arackniss would like to see in the sheets alongside himself. The loud techno music became background noise as he leaned forward, feeling a erection coming on. The dancer swiveled towards him and he caught a glimpse of her face- well, his. Arackniss was horrified as his brother winked and blew him a kiss before continuing to dance, yet his erection grew in size. 

The grey spider leaned back in his booth, a look of shock engulfing his face. He was fully erect now yet he tried not to touch his throbbing, meaty cock. 

\----------

Angel went to his dressing room, most of his form visible except the most appealing part of it all: cock n’ balls. Applying a thin layer of makeup to make up for what had sweated off, Angel’s eyeshadow was a dark, shiny red. His eyes looked sparkly from how hyped he was from just getting off the pole. He got dressed in a stereotypical playboy bunny suit, black rabbit ears poking up from the hairband. He put on a pair of black, shiny boots that went well with his get up. The second part of his night after poledancing was always, ALWAYS serving the guests drinks or food as a nightclub waiter. Angel didn’t exactly find the task befitting of a well-known pornstar, stripper, AND hooker such as himself- but he didn’t mind it too much as long as Valentino let him sleep for a good long while afterwards. 

Discreetly, Angel slipped out of his dressing room and went into the bathroom. He sat down with the toilet cover down, watching as his cock rose in the playboy costume. A random erection. Good- it’d make customers think he wanted them. Angel almost always got random erections after poledancing- he didn’t know if he was subconsciously aroused by it more than he already was. Leaving the bathroom, Angel sauntered out of it and up to his brother. 

“Hiya, Arkie!” Angel giggled, bending over to lean on the booth table. “Didn’t know ya wanted to see your broth’r pole dance, but ight. Kinda kinky to you?” Angel giggled again, playfully bopping his brother on his non-existant nose. Angel could almost see the venom in Arackniss’ expression as he spoke. “Asshole. Only reason I’m here is because  _ Nikie  _ over there dragged me into this, uh,  _ fine  _ establishment.” The grey spider gestured to the lizard demon about 15 feet away, chatting with a well-endowed bartender. “Aw, bro bro- why don’t cha come to my dressing room and we’ll chat the whole ol’ thing out?” Arackniss narrowed his eyes. “Fine. But only if you don’t bully me ‘bout me comin to this club.” 

“I won’t. Cumming is fine!” Angel giggled as he stretched back up and walked towards his dressing room. Arackniss followed him reluctantly, crossing his arms in a defensive sort of way. 

\----------

Angel sat on a small stool, his brother across from him on a very large chair that was there for no discernable reason. “Sorry if I’m actin’ a lil.. How do those fanfic readers say it? Outta character? Bit tipsy right now, ya know, probably shouldn’t drink before hitting the pole.” Angel laughed loudly. Arackniss had his legs crossed, his body language totally different from his sibling’s. “Angel, I’m only here cuz my friend brought me here. I’m not very comfortable with seein’ my brother’s tits hangin’ out.” Arackniss reclined, his eyes closed. He had taken off his hat and laid it by the doorway. 

“You shoulda see what I wear most of da time, ‘Racki. You’d be tryna repent just to get those mental images out!” Angel laughed again, although it was more of a flirtatious giggle. He could feel his cock becoming more erect, forced in a upward position by the tight suit. At least Arackniss couldn’t see.. Angel manuevered his cock to protrude out of his thigh and threw a blanket over himself for the slightest bit of decency. “You gonna bitch at me or anything?” Angel said, expecting a comeback from his brother. Silence. Squinting, Angel deduced that Arackniss was asleep. 

Well, whatever- he had to work anyways. Angel got up, his cock still hanging out of his suit.  _ Shit. A erection is attractive to customers, but what if Arackniss comes out and sees me this way?  _ Angel looked at his brother and back down at his cock. He decided he would pleasure himself in this room, to hopefully lessen his erection, and then go and work. He sat in front of his three way mirror desk and started to go up and down on his cock, feeling horny for the actual touch of a man. Angel continued to masturbate, fantasizing about a nice big male nailing him hard. As cum seeped from his dick, he stole a final glance at his brother. He was met with Arackniss looking at him wide-eyed.

“Shit! You weren’t supposed to see that!” Yelled Angel with a shocked expression as he fumbled his still dripping wet cock back into the suit, but couldn’t seem to slip it back in. He knew Arackniss could smell his musk- spiders gave off a enticing scent when sexually aroused.  _ That must’ve been what woke him _ , Angel thought as he turned away and kept trying to get his dick slip under control. Suddenly, Arackniss was between his thighs, two of his hands parting them while the top pair started to work on Angel’s cock as his brother slipped it into his mouth.  _ What the actual FUCK?  _ Angel stared down at his older brother, his own flesh-and-blood, as he sucked him off. Two of his emotions mixed- disgusted and pleasured. 

_ For someone who says he’s straight, he sure can suck well.  _ The comedic thought crossed Angel’s mind although it did not make what was happening any better. And the worst part?  _ He liked it _ . 


	2. What You're Here For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel and Arackniss get frisky.

As Arackniss sucked Angel off, Angel looked down at him, obviously biting back a moan. The grey spider’s head bobbed back and forth rhythmically, his tongue swirling around Angel’s white-pink cock. Angel closed his eyes, trying to enjoy the blowjob without thinking too much about the implications of it. Arackniss was now deepthroating is brother’s cock, obviously unfamiliar with how to properly suck on it, but he was doing a fine job of it. Angel began to cum although he desperately didn’t want to. As his load filled Arackniss’ mouth, the spider pulled away. He breathed raggedly from the amaetur blowjob, obviously having forgotten to breathe while he sucked. Angel moaned deeply, his breasts now popping out of his playboy suit. He also breathed harshly, resting a pair of his arms on the seat’s armrests.

“ _ Why?” _ Was the only word Angel could manage to get out in the midst of his fading sexual pleasure. Arackniss didn’t respond, coughing up the load his own brother had filled into his mouth. Some of the cum dripped from his mouth onto his jacket. Despite that Arackniss was his brother.. That had been a pretty good blowjob. “I’ve.. I’ve been in heat.”

“That’s your only excuse?!” Yelled Angel, his suit slipping off him even more. He stood up and went behind a divider in his room, getting out of the tight playboy bunny suit. “And I smelled you; you were.. masturbating. And I thought it was because of me, so I…” Angel felt anger mix in with the already existing arousal and disgust. “But you’re straight, Arackniss!” Angel felt more sober than he had in his entire life as he yelled at his brother. Silence filled the room, tearing their conversation to shreds. 

A few moments passed as Angel stood behind the divider, staring into space. Footsteps approached, but stayed on the other side. “I want you to fuck me Angel.  _ Please. _ ” “Fuck off, Arackniss. This- I didn’t want to do this.”

“I’m so horny right now, and there’s no hookers here, and.. You made me feel something I’ve never felt before.” Arackniss stepped into Angel’s side of the divider, revealing his full glory and erect cock. Angel backed away a few steps, but Arackniss pulled Angel into a embrace, wet cocks now touching. He started to fully make out with his brother, tongues intertwined and warm bodies pressed against each other. Angel gave in as Arackniss pretty much mouth fucked him with his tongue alone. 

Pulling away, Arackniss smiled. “Did I convince you?”

“Fine- but only one time. And don’t never tell anybody ‘bout it. Don’t want anybody thinkin I’m from goddamn Alabama.” 

\--------

Angel sat down, applying lube to himself. Arackniss had driven them both to his home in a uncharacteriscially suburban neighborhood. “Ya ready to be my fucktoy?” Angel said as he came up from behind Arackniss. His hands were cuffed to the wall. “That’s not the term I would use. If anything, I’d rather be called a-” He was cut off as Angel put his dick into him, causing a immediate moan. “What were you saying?” Angel chuckled as his manhood penetrated Arackniss. 

“Nothin’..” Arackniss whimpered.

“Good.” Angel humped Arackniss harder, cumming into him. “Ahh!” Moaned the grey spider. A visual image of Arackniss being spitroast by Angel and another demon popped up, making Angel even hornier. And his own brother was being dominated by him.. God, it was so satisfying. It was like getting back at him all those times he had ever teased or insulted Angel. The usually submissive crossdresser kept humping him until he came again, resulting in a even louder and deeper moan emitting from Arackniss. “Keep going..” Arackniss mumbled as Angel pulled out, dripping. 

“I have something even better to show you..” Angel uncuffed his older sibling and pushed the demon onto the bed before kneeling and teasing the tip of his dick with his tongue. “Angie, I love ya so much.” Arackniss pressed downwards on the back of Angel’s head, forcing him to engulf his cock. Angel moaned lightly as he tasted the juicy meat, his experienced tongue swirling around it. Arackniss moaned even louder though, obviously not having been “taken care of” for awhile. Angel tried to take his head up as he tasted cum, but his older brother held him down and forced him to swallow. “Can’t be picky, Angie baby..”

\--------

Arackniss and Angel laid together on the soft bed, their naked bodies intertwined. Both were dripping from cum from all orfaces. Arackniss stroked his brother’s hair with one pair of arms, the others stroking his own dick that was still erect. “Is this the only time you’ll ever do this?” Arackniss asked as his arms moved to Angel’s own cock. “Who knows..” Murmured Angel as Arackniss pulled him into a passionate kiss. 


	3. Overdone Shower Scene

Arackniss woke with a jolt before realizing whose arms he was in. His estranged brother’s? Then he remembered what had transpired last night, and the delicious taste of Angel’s cum. Looking down at his little brother, he regretted nothing. Planting a kiss on his forehead, Arackniss untangled himself from Angel’s mass of arms and went to the kitchen. Arackniss scoured his cupboards, and the only suitable breakfast food he found was a off-brand cereal box with a crude drawing of a hooker on it. The standards for food in Hell were truly very low. He poured himself a bowl before sitting down and turning on the TV to the news station. As two anchors bickered and fought, Angel emerged from the room they had shared last night. 

“Angel, how ya doin?” Arackniss asked, finishing off his bowl. “Fine. Fucked ‘mah own brother last night, you know- the usual.” Arackniss snickered at his comment, getting up and kissing him on the cheek. They both had dried cum on them from last night. “I think I’m going to take a shower,” Angel said, walking towards the bathroom. “May I join you?” Asked Arackniss, coming up from behind him. 

“I said it was a  _ one time thing.  _ No more ‘Sweet Home Alabama’ shit anymore, Arackniss.” 

Arackniss turned him around, his stature taller than Angel’s. “At least, let me shower with you. I’ll leave you alone then.”

Angel rolled his eyes. “Fine, but don’t try ‘n get frisky with me.” 

Angel took off his clothes, starting the hot water. Arackniss watched from the doorway, his own shirt off already. Taking off his pants and boxers, he hopped into the already steamy shower with Angel. As the shower progressed and both got pretty clean, forced up against each other in the limited space, Arackniss started stroking Angel’s shoulders. “Arackniss, STOP. I don’t wanna be fuckin’ ya again.” 

“Really? Last night, you enjoyed it.” Angel looked annoyed, looking up at his much taller brother. “Fine, how d’ya want to fuck? Make it a quickie, too- I have to get to the studio soon, and being at your house, this far away from it, isn’t going to help.” 

Arackniss turned his brother around, forcing him to bend over. “Hey! I don’t wanna be takin’ it in the ass! I thought you were just gonna make me suck your dick or somethin’.” 

“You take it in the ass, Angel. I’ve heard about your pornos.” And with that Arackniss started to fuck his brother, thrusting in and out of his ass. Angel moaned as his older sibling’s meaty cock entered him. “ _ Fuck- you haven’t anally fucked me before!”  _ Angel moaned. Soap and hot water was their lubricant as they fucked like animals. Arackniss had never had anal sex before- it felt better than the usual vaginal. 

Arackniss cummed, pulling out and moaning in pleasure. “You can get out now, Angie.” He still held his dick, starting to stroke it. Angel rolled his eyes and took a knee, stroking Arackniss’ cock for him. “I’m doin ya out of the kindness of mah own heart, got it?” Angel said quickly before starting to suck off Arackniss. Arackniss moaned even deeper, letting his brother take control. Angel’s tongue was like a machine designed specifically to give him the most pleasurable blowjobs ever. As Arackniss ejaculated, Angel pulled away and left the shower. 

“Angie,  _ come back..”  _ pleaded Arackniss, still desiring more of his brother’s touch. 

“Fuck off. I have to head to work.”

\----------

Arackniss’ phone rang, the annoying ringtone that he hadn’t quite figured out how to change going off. He picked it up and answered, his pops on the other end. “Son, heard ya ditched your buds at the club last night. That true?” 

“Mhm. They could get back home, though- I wasn’t the designated driver anyways.”

“I  _ also  _ heard you went home with a lady, huh?”

Arackniss sucked in his breath. “Yep. Best sex of my life.”

Henroin let out a raspy laugh, his lungs damaged from his years alive as a smoker. “There’s my son! Anyways, ya need to get down here soon. There’s a few drug deals we gotta do an’ all.. Just hurry down here, k?” 

“Yes, pops.”

And with that, the call ended. Arackniss screamed into the nook of his arm. His legs had been  _ quaking  _ during that call- if Henroin had found out he slept with a man, his own  _ brother  _ no less, it would be the end of his afterlife. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is gonna become more story focused than porn focused, so if ya don't like it-- leave.


	4. Unfortunate Turn of Events

“Shit! Why’d they bring goddamn  _ explosives  _ to a little drug deal?!” Arackniss yelled above the loud chorus of gunfire and explosions. His own sniper rifle was cocked above the makeshift barriers, taking fire at the adversaries. “I tell ya, them imps don’t have brains. You bring them their money that they’d ask for, an’ ya only get a bullet in the head in return.” Henroin was hunched over, going up and down to take shots. Arackniss could see Nickie kneeling around 15 feet in front of them, looking like he’d taken a bullet. “They got angel weapons?” The name of his brother on his tongue felt nice, despite the different context of it. “I think a few of their men, but nothin’ too big.”

“Sounds fuckin’ great! Those beauts are already expensive as hell, let’s just do a bit of maurading, huh?” 

\----------

The destroyed slums surrounded them, the bodies of most of the imps laying as limp as the buildings they used to inhabit. “Pops, I gonna end them or keep ‘em up?” Arackniss yelled at his father, a bit aways from him with a briefcase. Despite their rather dead looking state, they’d regen in a couple of hours. “They didn’t even bring the drugs! Assholes!”

“Well?”

“Yeah, yeah- kill those bastards. Don’t need no imps in Hell.”

As Arackniss put bullets through the skulls of most of them with the angelic gun he’d scavenged off a incapatitated member of their gang, one tried to get up. He promptly shot another round, killing her instantly. “Now, come ova here Arackniss- I got somethin’, a favor really, to ask of you.”

Angel’s current situation was very different.

He had done a few interviews for a documentary centered around him as a pornstar. Lying between his teeth about the treatment of fellow workers and himself by Valentino had been his only talking point for the last fifteen minutes. Valentino had insisted on him giving the pimp a favorable outlook. It’s not like Angel wanted to lose his job, though. As he wrapped up, Valentino smoked on a cigar a couple of feet away. “Good job, Angel Cakes. Take a few days off or whatever- I’ve got enough hookers making money already.”

_ Fuck! Valentino must be in a great mood- he almost never lets me have breaks.  _ Angel took a deep breath. “Thanks, Mista V.!” Angel said, blowing him a kiss. “No problem, Angel Cakes.”

As Angel got into his car, he heard a familiar voice. “Hi.” He spun around, looking towards the passenger seat. “The fuck you doin’ in my car?” 

“Takin’ a break. Pops let me get off work early, but there  _ is  _ some serious shit I gotta discuss with you.” Arackniss looked serious. “Dad’s ‘parently hiring some strippers n’ prostitutes an all that shit. A LOT of them, actually. For a party today. Did ya get rented out?” 

“No! I’m V’s prime money maker. He let me have the day off ‘cuz I’m such a good worker.” Angel winked as he crossed his legs, propping them up on the dashboard. “Phew. Thought ya were gonna have to fuck your dad.”

“C’mon, already got my dick sucked by my brother. Wouldn’t be much of a step up if I were to-” Angel’s phone rung. He dug it out of his pocket, answering it. “Angel, I forgot to tell you- you’re going to a party tonight. If you don’t show I’ll- well, I don’t want to traumatize you with a single sentence. Anyways, the guy who’s hosting the party is a  _ very  _ influential mob boss. Make sure you give him a good blowjob.” And with that parting word, Val finished his phone call. 

_ “Shit,”  _ Arackniss and Angel said in unison, looking at each other. “Can- can you back out?”

“You heard Val! No means yes to him. Obviously he rented me out under the guise of a female prostitute- none of those guys know their pornstars, much less the gay ones. I’ve gotta go too.. Shit.” 

“Can’t you just tell pops ya his son?”

“...There’s a reason he cut ties with me. Seeing me again will be a shock, and he might even, well, kill me.. Homosexuals have no place in his mafia.”

Arackniss sighed deeply. “I guess I don’t either, then.” 


End file.
